legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Heartwarming
In spite of so much terror and tragedy appearing throughout LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, its sequel, still the hearwarming moments appeared in every bad moments to give some lighter shades towards the sorrow and misery. Themes between family, friends and even enemies with mutal respect are often shown in these stories, showing that there's still love and kindness in this world, as well as this town known as Sleepy Hollow in spite of its overall horror and weirdness. Also including the heartwarming moments from LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, two crossover storylines with LOTM: Sword of Kings. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga *Ichabod's first death is presented as much more shocking and tragic than that in the original series since he never died in the camp, but in the wild, in his wife's arms. After all the misunderstanding and conflicts that almost splited them apart, Ichabod and Katrina finally reconciled to each other and the latter used a spell to save her husband from really dying. She was also shown to have mourning Ichabod on screen by screaming his name and crying loudly to the sky. *Christine Van Bilj, as cruel and harsh as she might been, was actually soft to her brother and always stayed beside him, teaching him to be a proper man of war. However, it was later tainted by her father's betrayl and she got possessed by her own Zodiac Demon as a result of that. Her dreaful past made her more of a Jerkass Woobie as a result. *Colin Van Bilj was devoted towards his sister and decided to take care of her works for eternity. It was revealed that he costed his own humanity and sanity after becoming an immortal, but the only things that remained in his head was to protect his own sister's work and destroy the Witnesses. Cruel and sadistic he might be, he was still a human being after all. *Betsy Ross proves herself to be a much more caring and capable person than that in the original series, where she only served as a Satellite Love Interest and flashback character for most of the time. She became much more capable especially in ''Blood Moon Sub Arc where her character mellowed out completely, caressing Abbie and trying to defy Christine's will. Due to her devotion to Ichabod, she saved him from Entisrich and sacrificed herself so that Ichabod could eventually moved on. Her final words were both sad and heartwarming since she knew all the time that she was the first woman Ichabod ever loved. *When Helene Hawthorn met Baccarat Blueberry for the very first time, she was gentle and kind towards him and softly explained about her mask in order not to scare him, for she found him rather timid and fragile. She put her belief in him in order to leave the dark and cold underground she lived and make a better living state for Merry Melody members, whom she all regarded to be her friends. She killed someone indeed, but that was her last resort since she could never risk her own circus being detected and raided by an angry mob, showing her kind and protective nature beneath her deformity. ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Zodiac Saga Averting the Bad Ending *Crow killed Sorensen by destroying his crystal with the help of Ichabod and Lara. Considering Crow once resented Ichabod, the duo now became perfect through killing their sworn enemy. Ichabod's comment was, "I wish Abbie can see this happening through her very own eyes, my friends." Lara replied: **- Lara: Don't worry... She already does.'' **''(Note: Considering Abbie's soul was living inside Lara...)'' *Jenny's very first reaction of hearing Sorensen's death was wept in joyful tears, believing Abbie could finally rest in peace. After all, Sorensen was the one who killed Abbie and left Jenny the sole member of her family. This really showed how much Jenny loved her sister in spite of all the conflicts and ordeals they've been through. *How did the Bad Ending finally averted? It all thanks to Katrina's determination to save humanity. After her seemingly fall into despair and sorrow, Katrina picked herself up and concluded that she was determined to fix all of this. Even with Lady Van Tassel taunting her, Katrina refused to become someone as uncaring as her evil stepmother. As a result, she decided to move on and wandered through the bloodsheding ocean within her mind palace, trying to resist Ophiuchus just in time Ichabod save her. **The entirety of Zodiac Saga ended with Katrina wandering through the ocean of illusion as Lady Van Tassel taunted her. In spite of this, Katrina ignored her stepmother and walked all the way towards the light, where she'll find her true self once more. ''Moloch Saga (final saga) *Christine (Kristen) after being saved from Orphiuchus by Crow. **- Crow: Are you all right, Christine?'' **''- Kristen: Always good to see you, Gabriel.'' **''(The two hugged)'' **And how she tried to resist Olga's pressure to trap her inside. ***''"I CANNOT DIE AGAIN! MY HUSBAND AND FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER!!!"'' ''Endings - Good Ending & True Ending Exclusive *The Good Ending. *The Thomas Family met its end in particularly moving ways. **In his dying moment, *The True Ending, particularly the epilogue. **During Katrina's epoligue narration, she described her belief that the humanity would move on and return back to its glory no matter how much of a devastating future lied ahead. She also described that ''Crossovers Spinoff Firenza Junior The overall ''Firenza Junior story is the first Darker and Edgier entry in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline that had more serious Nightmare Fuels than Horsemen Saga. However, there were still heartwarming moments that made the story moving. *The purpose and idea of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia (New Arzonia's Family) as a whole, for Maria trying to seek a new family for herself and save lost souls just like her. It was at first an idea proposed by Father Hugue due to Maria's inner desire for a family. Later, Maria accepted that she needed a new family, a true family, so she followed Hugue's idea and her own design in Catholic Rebels. She used the term "family" to bond with her companions better, trying to help them in need. It seemed to be at first a senseless stuff that Maria intended to make a family out of Catholic Rebels, but later turned out Maria was just a lonely and sad Broken Bird desiring love, happiness, kindness and forgiveness about everything she once did, and end everything the orginal House of Arzonia left behind. **The organization finally grew to be a true Family of Choice after the London Battle, where Maria finally resolved her greatest regret, earning Carl Robinson's forgiveness and becoming more open to those around her and support her, finally gaining a true family born out of love, kindness, trust and mutual devotion. Of course, without Carl, Maria could never know about her greatest sin and could never have a development on her personality once more. *The story of Carl Robinson was such a tragedy that it eventually drove him bitter, reckless and cruel, just before Cain Knightlord used such and turned him into a cold and cruel monster. However, even in such a persona, Carl still had some honorable and caring side. All he ever wanted was to cleanse the sins of the world, so that other lost souls won't suffer from what he had suffered. He also mourned his lost foster family, even though they were not his biological family, to the point that he moved onto a Roaring Rampage of Revenge upon Maria for killing his family, showing at the very least he still retained a code of honor. **He also still reatined his old personality somehow, as he refused to kill the innocent citizens. He refused to kill Matt Butcher and Noelle Bor, and he was clearly disgusted over some cruel tendency that the Langdon Orphans applied. It was revealed that he only worked with them to save the others and make his parents rest in peace, before moving on to end the war. *Origianally, it seemed that Maria tried to forgive Carl for every horrendous thing he had committed by trying to save him no matter what. This could be just a sensless and stupid actions. However, turned out Maria was trying to earn Carl's forgiveness for killing his foster parents, even though it was unwilling. Maria's real purpose to make amends with Carl was because she made a promise at the grave of Carl's parents, that their son would live. Maria eventually blamed herself on what Carl had eventually become, and her actions were motivated by a thought of pure atonement. She refused to kill Carl simply because she could not make Carl suffer from death after all the trauma he had endured, so she decided to arrest Carl while trying to make Carl back into the sense, as she discovered that Carl was not beyond redemption. The only thing she had to do was to make amends on what SHE did instead of what HE did. **''- Maria: (to Kaori) I was responsible for this. I was the one responsible for this city's situation, I was the one who dragged all of us into such a sink, and the most important of all, I was the responsible for what Carl had become. He is not the monster. I am. You think I was forgiving him for whatever he did? No, I was seeking HIS forgiveness instead, but first of all I need to keep him alive so that I can fulfill my promise to his parents' grave! Not everyone can return back to life like me, and perhaps that's why My Lord brought me back, to make atonement. Kaori, that's the only thing I can do to stop Carl from falling into deeper darkness... because I was the one pushed him into it.'' *Noelle Bor's final moments which combined Heartwarming with Tear Jerker. Before her accidental death at Carl's hand, because of Fiamma of the Right's manipulation, Noelle never ever blamed Carl. She admitted that she fell in love with him for a long time, and she never hate Carl for whatever he had become. She understood that Carl did every misdeeds because of his past trauma and the manipulation of the Langdon Orphans. She had admitted that if there was an afterlife, she would still love Carl because of his sense of honor, and she said to Matt and Maria that they managed to save Carl once more before she eventually passed away. This was the very first time that the usually aloof and harsh Carl had a nervous breakdown hearing Noelle's dying confession, and it eventually motivated him to seek his final vengeance and improve himself. **It also extended that Carl eventually fell in love with Noelle even after she was dead, so he never had any romantic relationships with any female character in the story. He only regarded Noelle as the only woman he had ever fell in romantic love with, while the rest of female were his sisters in a Platonic relationship. *Maria and Carl's final confrontation, especially before its climax when Carl finally delved into Maria's memory and discovered the full extent of truth in that fatal night, as well as what Maria had suffered. He eventually found out that his revenge were All for Nothing and was horrified that the consequence it had left into, but Maria had beated him back to sense, saying they should unite and deal with Langdon Orphans to save others if he really realize the extent of his actions' consequences. Maria also said she was willing to fulfill Carl's wish to save the world and seek revenge upon the unjust and other hated enemies. **After Carl's spiteful vegeance deflated, Cain Knightlord appeared and showed his true colors that he tried to abandon Carl, saying Carl would have no future if he never followed his original motivation, since his biological father was a monster. Maria, while being choked by Cain, talked back and revealed that she was also the child of a monster (her biological father). Maria then persuaded Carl to stop being cynical as she saw him a mirror to herself, before she finally landed a blow upon Cain for all the hateful thing he had done, fatally injured him and forced him to retreat. *Usually, Esther Blanchett and Abel Nightroad's relationship and its subplot would become a Romantic Plot Tumor, but in Firenza Junior, it was thankfully averted by incooperating Esther's action and motivation into the plot. After Abel had gone rogue after the infection of Firenza Blood, Esther, who was also under the influence, had made her determination and tried to save Abel, in order to bring an end to the Dome using Abel's Nightroad Family lineage. As a result of this, Esther's goal to save Abel was also associated with saving London from the Langdon Orphans' grasp. She eventually gained her wish and managed to inject Abel with the vials of antidotes, while trying to force herself away from her inner impulse of killing people. *Kanzaki Kaori and the Church of England eventually let go of their prejudice and paranoia upon Maria when they witnessed her determination to stop the Langdon Orphans, make Carl away from falling deeper into dark pits, and atone herself from her sins. Kaori realized that Maria was genuiue in her decision of atonement. After the closure of London Battle, Kaori helped in clearing the name of Carl and Maria, pinning everything upon Eckidina and Michael's manipulation, returning the favor of Maria saving everyone. *When the situation became dire, Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy sacrifised himself by providing his own Elemental Armateus-effected blood as the material to create antidotes for Firenza Blood, before sacrifising himself in a Crowning Moment of Awesome and almost killed Nio Hashiri in his self-destruction. Krans managed to turn the table with his own life, in the sake of peace, and everyone in Catholic Rebels all mourned him deeply. *The final moment of Mahiru "Shinya" Banba, when she eventually discovered Cain and Fiamma's endgame and was disgusted. She regained her memory, becoming a renegade that resisted the Langdon Orphans' control by breaking Kristen Kiwifruit and Baccarat Blueberry free. She eventually sacrificed herself to fatally wounded Nio Hashiri, giving a chance for Maria and Carl eventually slain her and avenged Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. The last words of Mahiru were all laments that she wasted the best time in her life and regretted every beauty she had lost while delving into darkness and misantrophy, before she detonated self-destruction and bid one last farewell to Sumireko Hanabusa. **Even Carl can't help himself from holding back sorrow when he heard Mahiru's final confession, for the first time since his descent into darkness, that he felt sorry for an enemy he once determined to eliminate. *Helene Hawthorn's determination to rescue Baccarat, her rescue of Maria and others and her optimisim were all the ray of hope in such a dark moment. Helene said she wanted happiness and everyone to smile, but she knew that if she didn't do anything or feel sad for others, this would never be accomplished and would be all but a fantasy. She believed that happiness should be earned. *The children in London resisted against adults to return the favor of Helene saving them, saying an organization who saved so many lives should never be captured, as they did nothing wrong. Those Londener children then became major factors to turn the table for Arzonia's Family and showed that what truly meant to be just. ''Scourch'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow